vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Croc (Arkham Series)
|-|Arkham Origins= |-|Arkham Asylum & City= |-|Arkham Knight= Summary Born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly, and which grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones was raised by an alcoholic aunt and bullied relentlessly for his appearance. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As his physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Waylon Jones, Killer Croc Origin: Batman: Arkham Gender: Male Age: 28 during Batman: Arkham Origins, around 38 during Batman: Arkham Knight Classification: Mutated human with reptillian traits, former Alligator Wrestler and Gangster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced sense of smell and lung capacity (Can stay underwater for several minutes if not hours, can detect the Titan Disease in Batman's bloodstream and caught Batman's scent the moment he entered Arkham City), Regeneration (High-Low), Reactive Evolution (After being experimented on to test his abilities by Warden Ranken on the Iron Heights penitentiary airship, Croc's body began adapting by accelerating his mutation to compensate for all the regeneration), Natural Weaponry (In the form of very sharp claws ) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Is stronger than Batman. Batman can visibly struggle against him, almost getting overpowered. Even back in Arkham Origins he had the strength to tear apart the halls of Arkham.) | At least Small Building level (Can snap machine guns in half with his jaws. Did the same with Batman's utility belt. Easily broke through metal pipes, walls and gigantic wooden platforms and gates. Can one-shot Batman in-game. He was able to hold his own against Batman and Nightwing at the same time) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can somewhat keep up with Batman) | At least Supersonic+ (Became significantly faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 to Class 5 (Can wrestle with alligators. Lifted and threw large fuel tanks. Should not be much weaker than Solomon Grundy, who can rip large metal chains apart. Lifted three metal beams during his youth while injured.) | At least Class 25 (Catwoman considered using Croc to tear a hole in a vault door. Comparable to Bane who toppled an APC once. Tossed a humongous chair made for him across a room into another.) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Easily broke walls by running through them) | At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can easily take brutal beatdowns from Batman, even laughing at them, and can tank his Explosive Gel at point-blank range, survived a huge explosion during his youth. His skin is bulletproof even against sniper rifles.) | At least Small Building level (Withstood large beatings from Batman and Nightwing. His skin is strong enough to deflect bullets and even withstand special ones from Deadshot at point blank. Tanked Batman's explosive gel exploding at point-blank range, though the amount of gel used was considerably higher than what Batman normally uses. By the time of the Arkham Knight incident, it required Batman and Nightwing landing many strikes to his head in order to render him unconscious. Fell alongside Iron Heights, an airship, after Croc ripped the engine apart.) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range due to large size (His height has varied due to his mutation, he started off being 6'8 tall, then grew to 8'6, to 9' and 9'8, and finally to 10'5 during his youth (28 years) as of Arkham Origins, in a short period of time. His later appearances in Arkham Asylum to Arkham Knight have him being 11ft tall.) Intelligence: Below average, an excellent tracker but mostly animalistic and brutal in nature. He has still shown some intelligence however, such as when he chose to wait for Batman to die from the Titan Disease rather than going after him, even if he was within his grasp. Since even in Arkham Knight he possesses some degree of agility, much like in Arkham Origins, this allows him to do pretty well in a fight against Batman and Nightwing, using his tail quite a bit. Weaknesses: Animalistic and barbaric, can be subdued with a shock collar, having to regenerate extensively for a prolonged period of time alters his physiology and makes him more animalistic. Key: Arkhamverse Prequel Comics '''& '''Batman: Arkham Origins (Young) | Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City '''& Batman: Arkham Knight (Older)' Gallery KillerCrocRenderMadeByRyukama.png|Waylon as he appears in his ''Arkham Asylum profile Batman_Arkham_Unhinged_Vol_1_8_Textless.jpg killer-croc-art.jpg|Concept art Killercroc_bau.png|As he appears in Batman: Arkham Underworld Batman-Arkham-Underworld-Cover_LiveRoid.jpg|''Batman: Arkham Underworld'' promotional art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Cannibals Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Sadists Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Claw Users Category:Adults Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9